1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to locks. More particularly, the present invention relates to locks suitable for securing small, portable components, such as desktop or laptop computers or related components.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the small size of many modern electrical components, such as computers and other electronic devices, a great concern exists for the physical security of such components. For example, in the office or commercial environment, the threat of theft of such electronic devices is high, due to both the relatively high cost of the components, and the ease with which they can be concealed. A need has therefore been present in the art for means to secure the electronic or other components, to prevent theft and/or loss of the components.
A problem with securing such items, however, is the general lack of a conventional means to secure the components. For example, one approach in the past has been to use a bicycle-type locking device, where a locking cable is passed through a suitable holding means on the electronic component as well as to a suitable solid support, such as a desk. This has the result of effectively “tying down” the device to the solid support. However, this approach has become less suitable, as the size of the electronic components continue to decrease and the demand for more convenient locking systems has increased.
Many models of portable computers today are equipped with safety means. The safety means usually includes a standardized slot on an outer wall or housing of the computer. A variety of locking devices, generally with steel cables attached to the locking devices, have been developed for the attachment and disengagement thereof to such slots.
Conventional locking devices use a T-shaped spindle and tumble design. The T-shaped spindle is inserted into a releasable locking element. However, the T-shaped spindle is separately detachable from the locking element, thus increasing the possibility of losing the T-shaped spindle. Furthermore, the attachment of the T-shaped spindle to the locking element can be complicated as two isolated structures must be precisely combined.